The Missing Knight
by Maddi-wan
Summary: A mission has gone wrong and ObiWan has been taken prisoner by a vengeful enemy. Anakin is on a mission to find his Master as soon as possible while ObiWan’s captor is out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Missing Knight

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters however I did create Master Raadi, Master Crune, Ron Durd and Amaandi Pinaza._

_Plot: A mission has gone wrong and Obi-Wan has been taken prisoner by a vengeful enemy. Anakin is on a mission to find his Master as soon as possible while Obi-Wan's captor is out for revenge._

Chapter 1

"Anakin nobody is happy about it but you have to face the fact that Obi-Wan is dead," said Master Mace Windu for the thousandth time.

"Master I know Obi-Wan is still alive and his in pain I have to help him," pleaded a Fifteen year old Anakin Skywalker earnestly.

"How do you know Anakin? We have been searching for weeks and found nothing," he said severely.

Anakin went red but answered defiantly, "Because I know if Obi-Wan were in my position with Master Qui-Gon and knew that he was still alive he wouldn't give up because he was told that after weeks of searching they haven't found anything."

Master Windu had felt the sting from the padawan's words and felt himself growing angry with the boy, "Anakin you are being disrespectful but I do see your point, you can continue to search for Obi-Wan and if you find anything you are to inform the counsel right away."

"Yes Master Windu, I will report to you right away. Thank you," Anakin said gratefully.

He bowed too Master Windu and walked away.

Anakin had been on a mission with his master and another Jedi team where they were sent to evaluate the status of a civil war on the planet Rilmus IV. They were about to leave when a battle erupted around them and the group was caught in the cross fire. The ship was fifty metres away from them and Obi-Wan had yelled to Anakin to run and set the ship up for take off he would cover him. Anakin did what he was told and then the group of Jedi made their way onto the ship. As soon as Anakin was sure everybody was on the ship he took off. Anakin made it through the blockade easily and as soon as he was in hyperspace he set off to the hull of the ship.

Anakin had looked around and saw everybody but Obi-Wan. He assumed that his master must have been getting a med kit because Master Raadi had a blaster wound on her leg.

"Anakin, there was nothing we could do," said Master Raadi's apprentice Ron Durd in a troubled voice.

"What couldn't you do," said Anakin in a panicked voice taking in again that Obi-Wan still hadn't shown up.

"Obi-Wan, he got shot, we tried to go back but he force pushed the switch for the landing ramp," he said even more upset.

"So he's back on the planet," Anakin said.

"We tried, but we have to go back to the temple. Master Raadi was hit by a blaster and I fear the blast was poisoned," Ron said looking down at his master who had slipped into unconsciousness.

They had gotten to the temple right in time because according to the med specialist Master Crune another half hour and the Master would have died. But now Anakin had lost Obi-Wan who could be anywhere I the galaxy and even he admitted that the chances that Obi-Wan would be alive much longer were thin.

With that thought in mind Anakin walked into the Jedi archives.

"Master Nu is there away to track a certain Jedi anywhere in the galaxy?" asked Anakin to the usually short librarian.

"You know I think there is something around those lines, leave it with me for a few days and I will try to find the program," she said in an unusually kind voice.

She like so many in the temple cared about Obi-Wan but she had to be the best one to hide it.

"Thankyou Master Nu," smiled Anakin, he bowed and set off to the computers to research.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hung in the middle of a small cell barely conscious. He was suspended two metres off the floor by his a pair of hovering spheres where his hands were inclosed. The only thing that kept him from slipping into unconsciousness was the fear of what would happen while he was asleep. He didn't know who his captive was and he like every other Jedi had enemies.

"Good morning Obi-Wan, how are we feeling today?" asked an amplified voice in his cell.

"Oh Brilliant," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"Ah sarcasm, how nice. Have you figured out who I am yet?" asked the voice.

"Surprisingly no," said Obi-Wan pretending not to be interested.

The door opened and a slender woman with dark brown hair walked in. she was wearing stripy dress and high heels and walked up to Obi-Wan.

"Do you remember me?" she asked silkily.

Obi-Wan glared at her and said through clenched teeth, "Amaandi Pinaza."

"You didn't think that I would stay in that prison did you?"

Obi-Wan continued to glare at her.

"No, I decided that life in prison would be a waste of my time. Time that I could be spending avenging my imprisonment, it's just too bad that Jinn is already dead or you would be suffering together but don't worry you can take it for the team."

"How did you find me?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I have my sources Obi-Wan. Lucky I do too or I might of let you slip through my fingers. I was contacted and told about interference in Rilmus IV so I was able to send a bounty hunter to track you down. He was expensive but I dare say you arrived in rather good health minus the blaster wound," she said in a conversational tone.

But that tone changed into maddened anger when she growled to him, "You are going to wish you were never born."

Obi-Wan gulped. He had foiled Amaandi Pinaza who had once fifteen years ago been a slave trader. She created a system where she travelled the galaxy and posed as a headmaster of a high institution for children. Parents would sign their children up for the school thinking they were enhancing their child's chance for a future when really they were signing their children over to the slave trader. The Jedi had been informed of the operation and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent to gather evidence and whereabouts of the woman. Qui-Gon had pretended to sign up his son Obi-Wan to the school and for a month Obi-Wan gathered incriminating evidence and then the Jedi and Galactic Security force came and liberated the school/slave ship.

"I think we should start my vengeance today," she said brightly.

She walked out of the door for five seconds then came back rolling a trolley in front of her.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked in a gleeful voice.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"This is what medics used before the discovery of Bacta. It is an antiseptic fluid designed to kill bacteria in wounds I believe it was called Detol. Now Obi-Wan this will sting."

She poured the liquid into Obi-Wan's open wound and he let out a cry. It felt like his leg had just been dipped in acid but nothing had physically happened.

Obi-Wan realised that Pinaza was filling a syringe with the orange liquid.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked in a fearful voice.

She came closer and before he could do anything to prevent it she had plunged the needle into his neck. The acid spread through his entire body and he howled in pain.

The woman walked out of the cell and into an office we're she watched her prisoner. Pinaza pushed a button and the spheres that were holding Obi-Wan in the air released and he fell two metres onto the ground where he landed flat on his face.

He lay on the ground of his cell groaning and shaking.

With as much energy as he could muster he called out through the force 'Somebody Help me.'

_Did you enjoy my first Star Wars FanFic?_

_Please review. I am new to writing so any advice or evaluation is more than welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters however I did create Master Raadi, Master Crune, Ron Durd and Amaandi Pinaza._

_Plot: A mission has gone wrong and Obi-Wan has been taken prisoner by a vengeful enemy. Anakin is on a mission to find his Master as soon as possible while Obi-Wan's captor is out for revenge._

"Now Anakin, do you know Obi-Wan's exact midichlorian count?" asked Jocasta Nu, who was seated behind a computer with Anakin at her side.

"Yes Master Nu, it's eleven thousand," Anakin said proudly, not many other Jedi had a midichlorian count that high.

"Well that's quite rare, we will be able to track him easily," she smiled entering the information into the computer.

Three locations with an individual of that description came down the page:

The Dagoba system

The Jolken system

The Sollem system

"Hmmm, Let us narrow this list down," she said concentrating on the computer.

Minutes later she was able to locate the exact system that Obi-Wan was in.

"Well he isn't in Dagoba, because Master Kwong is there and his not in Sollem, because Randii Sett is there, he must be in the Jolken System. I will try to pinpoint which planet but that will take a while."

"Thankyou Master Nu," beamed Anakin.

This was a fantastic development in his search, he had to go tell Master Windu. He set off and headed towards the turbo lift when he ran into him.

"Master Windu, I have information on Obi-Wan's location," announced Anakin cheerfully.

"I was on my way to talk to you, Master Yoda has had a vision and it concerns Obi-Wan," he said seriously.

All of the cheerfulness had disappeared from Anakin's features as he followed Maser Windu into one of the meditation rooms. Anakin bowed to Master Yoda and sat down.

"A vision I have received, about Obi-Wan it is. Not good I fear," said the green being sitting crossed legged on one of the seats.

"Pain and suffering I feel. Also I feel anger and vengeance from another, the captive I fear," he said sorrow in his eyes.

"Master Yoda, Master Nu and I have learnt which system Obi-Wan is in, Master Nu said she will only need a couple of days to locate the planet."

Master Yoda's ears pricked up and he looked a little more hopeful than he did before, "May the force be with him until then."

It had been several hours after Pinaza's last appearance and the effects of the fluid injected in his neck had almost disappeared, but Obi Wan was sure that as soon the agony stopped Pinaza would create more, so he savoured this feeling.

Pinaza walked into the room smiling.

"Well you made quite a racket Obi-Wan, it would seem that the strength of a Jedi knight is not that amazing after all," she sneered looking down her nose at the crumpled figure at her feet.

Obi-Wan tried to make a comment, but was unable to muster the strength.

"It's been hours and the fun of my last experiment has grown old, I am sure you feel the same, so I have come up with something different," she announced in the same gleeful voice she had used before bringing in the Detol.

"Now this is a new drug that I am sure you will enjoy," she said in a voice that was so joyful that it sent chills down Obi-Wan's neck.

This time he saw the needle coming and grabbed the woman's hand, but before he could do more to defend himself, she clicked her fingers and two guards came and pushed him to the floor. He felt he needle prick in his neck and slammed his eyes shut preparing himself for immense pain, but it didn't come. He felt the grip of the guards give was and he was left in the room alone.

Obi-Wan timidly opened his eyes and found he wasn't in the room alone. Lying right next to him was a dead body.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whimpered crawling over to the boy. He cradled Anakin's head in his arms, tears streaming down his face. It was like loosing Qui-Gon all over again.

Amaandi Pinaza smiled in her office looking at Obi-Wan cradling thin air. Whatever he was imaging he cared about a lot. The drug was designed to make a person believe, that the things they cherished most had been taken away. The scientists that had created it, made it by accident in their process of making a cure for depression.

She heard him call out a boys name and decided to make his pain worse, "Obi-Wan it is your fault that he had to die," she said into the microphone and to her delight Obi-Wan's sobs doubled.

"No," she heard him sob over and over again.

This was better than she had hoped for.

"What did my padawan do to you?" called out Obi-Wan distraughtly.

But was answered with silence. For hours he held onto Anakin's lifeless body before he heard the doors slide open. A guard came in and started to drag Anakin's body away. Obi-Wan tried to stop the guard, tried to grab Anakin but every time the guard was able to counter his attempt. The door closed and Obi-Wan was left in his cell alone.

Pinaza watched the drug wearing off; Obi-Wan seemed to be imagining the body being taken away.

"Anakin come to the archives right away, I have found Obi-Wan," said Jocasta Nu excitedly into her comlink and as expected Anakin bolted into the library, gasping for air like he had sprinted the entire way.

He bowed and rushed forward, "Master Nu, you said you know where Obi-Wan is."

"I certainly do, he is in a factory on the Northern Hemisphere of the planet Solarist."

"This is fantastic, we can finally rescue him, do you know who the captive is?" he asked.

"No unfortunately not, but I am sure you will find out when you save Obi-Wan, now get going," she said briskly walking away.

Anakin ran to the counsel chambers where Masters Windu and Yoda sat discussing something. They looked up at the interruption that was Anakin.

"Masters, Master Nu has been able to pinpoint Obi-Wan, we could leave now and be there in a day," he said enthusiastically.

After Anakin's explanation of Master Nu's findings Yoda's ears pricked up and he said seriously "Leave now we must, feel Obi-Wan through the force I can not."

"What does that mean?" asked Anakin fearfully. Every time he spoke with the two masters he would leave worried.

"It doesn't mean anything but that his connection to the force isn't as strong as it was before, but it would be best to find him as soon as possible," said Master Windu said in his usual serious tone, but Anakin thought that he heard a little concern.

"Yes Master Windu, who will we go find him, I doubt that his captive will release him without a little force on our behalf."

"I agree, you, Master Raadi and Ron Durd will go to Solarist to rescue Obi-Wan, May the force be with you," concluded Master Windu.

Anakin Bowed and left the chamber to go and find Master Raadi and Ron.

_Did you enjoy chapter two?_

_Please review. Anything you have to say is completely welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: The Missing Knight

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters however I did create Master Raadi, Master Crune, Ron Durd and Amaandi Pinaza._

_Plot: A mission has gone wrong and Obi-Wan has been taken prisoner by a vengeful enemy. Anakin is on a mission to find his Master as soon as possible while Obi-Wan's captor is out for revenge._

Chapter 3

"Maybe if I just changed the course a little bit we-"

"Anakin! You can't keep on changing routes, we are spending more time resetting the ship than we are saving," moaned Ron for the fifth time.

"But, if we got there faster than maybe-" Anakin began again, but was cut off by Ron once more.

"Anakin, we are not saving time changing course, if anything we are wasting it. This is the fastest route to Solarist," Ron said firmly, trying to reach Anakin.

It seemed to of worked because Anakin flopped into the pilots seat and stared grumpily out of the view screen.

Ron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "I am worried about him too."

"Master Yoda said that he can't feel Obi Wan's force presence any more, what can that mean? I would feel it if he was dead wouldn't I?" Anakin asked, suddenly distraught.

Ron squeezed Anakin's shoulder and sat down in the co-pilot's seat, "Anakin, you and Obi Wan have an extremely strong bond and I am certain that you would be able to feel it if he becomes one with the force. As for Master Yoda's not being able to feel his presence any more, how do we know that he isn't just trying to save his strength."

Anakin smiled gratefully at Ron and went back to studying the information files from Jocasta Nu.

'_Obi Wan, If you can hear this we are on our way. Just hold on'. _Master Raadi sent out through the force.

Master Raadi sat in her quarters in the republic cruiser. She was going over the plans for their rescue mission.

Solarist was a rather small planet, about a quarter of the size of Coruscant, it should be easy to find the warehouse Obi Wan was being held in. The planet was mostly forest, with hardly any cities or towns, and the warehouse was situated in the middle of the forest.

_We are going to want the element of surprise, we should land a short distance away from the building._

She pulled out a large map of the warehouse and surrounding forest, and there was a clearing around a kilometre away from it.

Master Raadi got up and walked into the cockpit where Anakin and Ron sat in deep discussion about how one of the senators looked like a cross between master Yoda and Windu, before hastily changing subject when she entered.

Deciding it's best just to ignore the former conversation she said, "I don't want to know. How do you two feel about a half hour hike to get to Obi Wan?"

"Why the hike?" asked Ron quizzically.

"We will want the element of surprise being that we don't know if the captor has a substantial security force if there is one at all," reasoned Master, Ron shrugged and Anakin said, "Sounds reasonable."

Master Raadi smiled and replied, "I'm happy you approve. How long until we reach the planet?"

Anakin span his sit over to the nav-computer, "Around half an hour if al goes well."

"Brilliant, you two should start getting ready, we don't know what we can expect of this person," she warned, turning around and leaving the room.

"Can you feel anything Master?" asked Master Windu for the fifteenth time. It had been two days since Obi Wan's force presence disappeared, and no matter what he told Anakin, Mace thought that was something to worry about.

"Nothing I can feel. A bad thing, this is not, if killed Obi Wan has been, feel him I would. Alive he still is," announced Master Yoda in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

It still didn't have effect, because Mace's shoulder slumped a little more.

"What is wrong I wonder?" asked Yoda, tilting his head to the side with interest.

Mace let out a sighed before answering, "Qui Gon and I went through temple training together, I just feel responsible that I had a part in sending him and possibly his padawan to their deaths."

"OWW! What was that for!" he howled as Master Yoda Gimmer stick made hard contact with his shins.

"Listening you are not. Alive Obi Wan is. Also, your fault Qui Gon's death is not, overruled you would have been had a point you made, no difference there would be," announced Yoda firmly.

Mace nodded. _Old troll, I'll just meditate, that's my safest option. _Mace closed his eyes, and heard Qui Gon laughing, "Right you are old friend."

"Why that insolent fool," spat Amaandi Pinaza into the view screen showing Obi Wan in his cell. "How dare he ruin my retribution like this."

Obi Wan hadn't moved since the hallucination drug had worn off, and needless to say that was not doing good for Pinaza's vengeance. He wasn't even outwardly upset anymore.

"No more drugs," she mused to herself, "It's time for hand to hand punishment."

She pushed one of the many buttons on her desk, and within seconds a pair of guards ran into the room. Pinaza had decided to take no chances when it came to the security of her new guest and hired, what she saw as, a entire squad of brute force. Most of the squad were made of Phlog's but there was a small minority of hulking Human's.

"You!" she barked pointing at one of the Human guards, "Go in there and make him suffer." She then turned to the other guard and barked, "You! Stay here encase the Jedi fights back. Understood?"

The two came to attention and said in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

The strongest out of the two left, leaving Pinaza and the other. Pinaza sat back down in front of the view screen, the guard walked over and stood next to her to watch the show.

_Enough moping Kenobi, time to get out of here. She'll be back soon, I'll make a run for it. _Obi Wan sat in the corner of his white cell with his head in his hands, thinking about his exit plan. He had not left his cell since being brought here so escaping was going to be a little difficult.

The door swung open with a clash, and Obi Wan smiled in his hands, the opportunity has arrived.

He didn't move and there was no sound of movement. Then heavy footsteps stormed in his direction and grabbed a fistful of Obi Wan's hair, yanking him to his feet.

_Should I run for it now or wait and see if there is back up. I'll wait, she'll send in back up if I fight back. _Making up his mind Obi Wan kicked out, his foot meeting the guard in the midsection. The guard let go of Obi Wan's hair, and Obi Wan dealt a punch, putting all of his weight into it and knocked the guard off his feet.

"Get in there," screamed Pinaza to the bewildered guard.

He sprinted out of the room, wrenched the door of the cell open and ran in.

Pinaza watched from the view screen horrified as Obi Wan used the force to pickup the unconscious guard, and hurled it at the other. Both guards now on the floor Obi Wan ran out of the cell and down the hall.

_He won't make it out of the building, I'll make sure of that. _She pressed the button connecting her comm. unit to all of the security force, "All personnel on alert, escaped captive, repeat ESCAPE! Be on alert, highly dangerous."

_Maybe I can trick him into staying put. _She turned on the comm. System broadcasted throughout the building, "Obi Wan, your not going to make it. I have over a hundred guards and assassin droid's on standby, plus this warehouse is built like a labyrinth."

She cut the transmission and put the building in system shut down. _His doomed!_

_Did you enjoy chapter three?_

_Please review. Anything you have to say is completely welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars: The Missing Knight**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters however I did create Master Raadi, Master Crune, Ron Durd and Amaandi Pinaza.

**Plot**: A mission has gone wrong and Obi-Wan has been taken prisoner by a vengeful enemy. Anakin is on a mission to find his Master as soon as possible while Obi-Wan's captor is out for revenge.

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 4**

Anakin sat bolt upright in the pilots seat of the republic cruiser, turning to his friend in alarm. He met Ron's gaze confirming that he too felt Obi Wan's sudden force presence. Before they could say or do anything, master Raadi ran into the room.

"I felt it also. His in trouble. Anakin! How far from the planet surface are we?" she asked, quickly assembling the emergency med pack for landing.

"We're entering the atmosphere right now Master. I would say we will reach that clearing in a couple of minutes," he responded immediately, already beginning landing procedures.

They swooped down in one of Anakin's best landings, grabbed the med pack and checked their Lightsabres, before sprinting down the landing ramp and head long into the forest.

_Don't worry Obi Wan, We're coming for you!_

Obi Wan was hiding in the main hangar, forced to stop running by his leg. Ironically, despite all of the antiseptic that Pinaza had so graciously poured onto it, the blasted thing got infected. Not to mention, in his weakened state Obi Wan was unable to use the force to help the healing process much, all he had been able to do was bring his pain level from a 'cut-the-blasted-thing-off-it-will-hurt-less' level to a 'Whoever-is-repeatedly-stamping-on-my-leg-will-you-stop-it!' level.

Neither were suitable for running unfortunately, meaning for the time being he had to remain hidden and hope to everything from the force to the blessed fish god of Abertracsm that none of the guards found him.

But then suddenly, he thought he could feel a force presence coming nearby. Somebody had come to save him, _I wonder how they will take it when I say I'm not leaving Anakin's body here…fingers crossed it's not Master Windu--- nope that wouldn't bode well… Okay, come on Obi Wan, your going to have to keep going._

But before he got up again, he heard and felt something that made him sit back down again. _Don't worry Obi Wan, We're coming for you! _But it couldn't be Anakin, he had seen his body, held it. But why could he feel the strong force signature coming closer, radiating hope and determination.

He forgot all about healing his leg and with force he minutes previous, had no knowledge of, sent a message through his bound with Anakin, and found that it and he were very much alive.

It had been a trick, somehow, it had been a phantasm when he saw Anakin's body, he hadn't gotten him killed.

However the pleasure was short lived, because just then, a group of guards had walked past Obi Wan's hiding spot and one of them saw a small shadow and decided to investigate. All of a sudden the hangar rang with a shrill "I'VE FOUND HIM, HIS RIGHT HERE!"

"Master Yoda, did you feel that?! It's Obi Wan, his alive" announced Master Windu, running back into the meditation room he had left a couple minutes prior.

"Told you so I did, listen to me, you did not," sighed Yoda, attempting to concentrate on the vision he was having. However it would seem that Master Windu was not going to make that possible tonight.

"I should be there- I could of helped-, he must be weak- They won't be able to get of there fast enough- Anakin and Ron are too young to be sent to such a dangerous--- OW! That's the second time you have done that today!"

"A council member you are Mace. Compose yourself you must! Fine Obi Wan will be, sit and meditate you will. Calm you must have, if wise decision you want to make."

And for the second time that day, Mace Windu sat indignantly on one of the seats, feeling thoroughly like a Padawan being told off for allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

As Anakin sprinted through the thick forest, he felt that something bad had happened inside the Warehouse that was looming closer and closer. Ron and Master Raadi were on his heels. The forest came to an abrupt end, and there was around 100 metres of open space that had to be covered before they reached the warehouse.

He crouched down in the bushes and turned to Master Raadi who appeared to be assessing the structure. Then he felt a sudden rush in the force.

"I have destroyed the circuits in the security cameras all over the building, they won't be able to see our approach but it means they will know that we are here, we are going to have to be careful."

Anakin and Ron nodded. All three Jedi sprinted towards the building, Lightsabres at the ready. Anakin reached it first and cut a hole large enough for the three of them to climb through, and then they all set down the corridors.

They didn't meat any guards at all…for around two corridors, until they ran into a group of two humans and a Phlog. The three seemed stunned at the Jedi's sudden appearance, and hesitated a second to long before reaching for their blasters, that were already flying through the air into the hands of Ron and Anakin.

The smallest of the three, an young human man with cropped black hair, looked like he was about to scream before Ron ignited his lightsabre so that the tip of the blade was only centimetres from his throat. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Master Raadi opened the door to a small room and Ron gestured for the party to go inside. Once they were all in, the door closed and Anakin growled angrily, trying to keep his anger in check, "Your holding a Jedi here, We're is he?!"

The three looked at him, then the lightsabre then back to him, and the short one answered, "He was just re-captured in the main hangar. He should be in the main cells now."

The other human, a tall and bulky man with piercing blue eyes and a blonde plait that fell down his back sneered, "I doubt he will be in a very good state when you get to him."

This time it was Master Raadi's lightsabre that ignited, tip also at his throat, turning the smirk into a scowl. "Why do you say that?"

The smirk reappeared once more and the man sniggered, "Miss Pinaza isn't very happy with our guest. Has been giving her the reaction she wanted, after seeing his apprentice dead, thinking he saw his apprentice dead that is, that halutination drug was right entertaining it was. The git actually cried, hah, and here I was thinking you JedI was supposed to be the strong ones in the galaxy."

It took all of Anakin control, to not shoot the sneering man with his own blaster. He was actually shaking with rage, and only a hand on his shoulder made him snap out of it.

"Anakin, you have to let go of it, your giving him what he wants," said Master Raadi, shaking his shoulder a little and giving him a reassuring smile.

He focused all of his anger and tried to release all of it to the force, and succeeded accept for a small amount of anger that was settled at the bottom of his stomach and stubbornly refusing to lead.

"That's good Anakin, now all you have to do is control that small amount you have left. Don't worry we all have it but you just have to not allow it to grow alright?" praised Master Raadi, allowing a small smile before turning back to the grim situation.

"Yes Master, but we have to leave now! We gotta save Obi Wan!" burst out remembering the grave situation Obi Wan was in.

Master Raadi nodded, and they set to work. First taking the cuffs from the guards and placing them on their owners, ten thy went out of the room and fused the seal and door so that it wouldn't function properly.

"That should hold them for a while, now come on we have to find Obi Wan," announced Master Raadi, Anakin and Ron in her wake.

_Okay- Alright- this is bad. Just hold on as long as you can, your already hurt- it can't get worse than- OOOWWWW!!! I stand corrected!_

Obi Wan was once again on the floor, bound wrists screaming at him from behind his back, demanding that he stops falling on top of them. A guard reached down and pulled him to his feet once again, only for a punch to the face to send him crashing back down.

Amaandi Pinaza walked up to him, smiling insanely. She dug a sharp heel into the Jedi Knights side, forcing him to roll over on his back. Once she saw the state her prisoner was in her smile widened. The right side of his face was swollen and his nose and lips were bleeding.

"Don't worry Obi Wan, the end is coming near. I have to say this has bee most entertaining, I'm going to miss my favourite needle cushion, but justice needs to be served."

She stomped down hard on his midsection, and then his wounded leg, resulting in a cry of pain. She knelt down to the doubled over figure on the ground, and said gleefully, "And it will be."

The room fell silent and Obi Wan was dragged to his feet again, ready for the pain to come again, possibly being the last thing he ever felt.

But then from the back of the crowd, came the very familiar voice of Anakin Skywalker. "Yes it will be!" Then he heard the sound of three Lightsabres being ignites, one after the other and he couldn't help but grin, he was saved.

All of the guards turned around, most of them being Phlogs, and a small amount of Humans, all eyeing the Lightsabres, and beginning to wonder if their wage was big enough to die for. As Anakin and Ron Durg raised the commandeered blasters, around twenty of the thirty present decided that it was not.

Amaandi Pinaza looked around in horror as her guards dropped their weapons to the floor, screaming, "What are you doing you cowards, pick them up---fight, kill them!"

The Guard standing next to her, the leader, dropped his weapon to the floor and turned to the woman, speaking for his team, "Miss Pinaza, we are not going to go up against three armed Jedi for five credits and hour, consider this our resignation."

Pinaza watched flabbergasted as he and the rest of the guards, the remaining of the thirty having surrendered after their leader, walked over to the corner indicated to by the older Jedi.

She looked at the guards, then the Jedi a good three metres away, then at the figure of Obi Wan Kenobi, who had dropped to his knees his legs unable to support him…and then to the gun that the leader of the guards had dropped at her feet.

Then it all clicked…she stooped down quickly and grabbed the blaster, took aim at Obi Wan- but before she could pull the trigger the blaster was flying through the air and landed in the hand of the blonde boy, who's eyes were fixed on the Jedi at her feet for the whole event.

Said boy, ran to Obi Wan who had began to try and stand up, but was failing miserably, while his friend ran over to Pinaza and caught her arm as she tried to run for it out of the door.

Anakin skidded to a halt in front of Obi Wan, and dropped to his knees beside his hurt master. Using the Force, he unlocked the cuffs and threw them to Ron, who placed them on Amaandi Pinaza.

Obi Wan looked terrible, his face was bruised and bleeding and the blaster wound on his leg had begun to bleed and was almost certainly infected and Obi Wan actually leant into Anakin instead of push him away and say that he wasn't as bad as he looked.

"Master, I know this is a stupid question but one the whole, are you okay?"

Obi Wan grinned, and looked up at his young Padawan's worried face and answered, "I may not look it but I am ecstatic." Then he shrugged and answered, "Health wise, I have been much better."

Anakin grinned and pulled one of Obi Wan's arms around his shoulders and helped him stand up.

"I thought you were dead," whispered Obi Wan mostly to himself, but Anakin heard.

"I know. The guard that told us said you were, um…pretty upset," replied Anakin, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the conversation.

Obi Wan looked at him somewhat shocked and said, "Of course was upset. I wouldn't be able to live with out you…for he next five years a least. Who would use all the hot water in our apartment?"

Anakin grinned, and added, "Not to mention that after a week of being left alone by yourself, force forbid you might start lecturing yourself."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes, more grateful than he ever had been, to be able to just have another light argument with Anakin.

Anakin smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry Master, I'm not going to leave any time soon, and that Pinaza woman aint getting out either, we'll make sure of that."

"Alright Anakin, now lets get to the ship and call for some planet security or something."

Anakin suddenly remembered something, and replied awkwardly, "Well- about that Master. You up for a treasure hunt, cos I sort o can't remember where the ship is."

The End


End file.
